Dancing the Night Away
by swordsandstories
Summary: The Doctor and Rose land in Vegas! For once, there aren't any monsters for them to battle off. This is a purely fun, lighthearted piece that involves a lot of teasing each other... and yes! Even a little Doctor dancing! A oneshot I wrote just for fun!


**Hiya there, beautiful. :)**

**I was in Vegas last weekend, so, naturally, I go and write a fic about it! :) I love Doctor/Rose and I wanted to write something kind of romantic but really just fun all around! I hope you guys like it! :) **

**Please leave a review when you're finished reading! It keeps me writing and thinking up fic ideas! :)  
**

* * *

The Doctor flipped a switch, grinning over the center console of the Tardis to look at Rose.

Rose smiled back, barely sticking her tongue out between her teeth. "Have you always been like this about traveling or is it just this you?"

"'Course I've always been like this, especially when I'm not sure what I'm going to see," the Doctor remarked cheerily. "It could be anything from Früekenlean to the Third Constellation of Jaäkleva! I love this button!" He poked the shiny blue orb that allowed him to input random co-ordinates.

The Tardis landed with a groan, and the two friends shared a knowing look. Outside those big blue doors could be anything - a snowy mountainside, a bright blue field of grass, purple dinosaurs, the inside of a massive spaceship, an ancient civilization, a lost city. Each was as likely as the next.

Rose slid on her denim jacket as the Doctor rushed to grab his coat. He threw it on over his blue suit, dragged a hand through his hair, and rushed to the door.

"Ladies first," he said grandly and pushed the door open with his foot. Music drifted into the Tardis, making the two travelers even more eager to get outside.

Rose laughed at the Doctor's child-like smile. "Thank you, kind sir!" She took a step out, and realized she was on concrete. It didn't take her more than two seconds to figure out where they were.

"Vegas? All the places in the universe and we end up in Vegas?" Rose spun on the Doctor, who was just leaving the Tardis.

He shrugged at her, but didn't look upset. "I've always wanted to go. Never had time."

"You're a time traveler. You always have time."

"That's a good point." The Doctor frowned. "Where in Vegas are we?"

Rose glanced around for information, and noticed a street name plastered on several buildings. "Fremont Avenue. Always wanted to go," Rose answered, and glanced around at the pedestrian filled street.

The entire place was a flurry of lights and advertisements. The roof (which wasn't exactly a ceiling - more like a giant tent that didn't have any sides) was made up entirely of lights, and had colorful swirling patterns moving around on it. The casinos were brightly lit to attract people for gambling like flies to a bug zapper. There were brightly decorated stalls selling everything from hats to food items. The strangest - and the Doctor's favorite - thing about the street was the people.

"Is that the Avengers? Rose! It's the Avengers!" The Doctor grinned like a lunatic, reaching down to hold Rose's hand in excitement.

"That's not Robert Downey Jr. Trust me, I know," Rose teased, glancing over at the sorry looking group of dressed up people posing for pictures in an attempt to make money. They started walking side by side down the crowded street.

The Doctor glanced down at her as they were walking and smiled thoughtfully. "I know a world where fictional characters have been brought to life."

"You're joking." Rose stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face the Doctor. His brown coat swirled around his feet due to the slight breeze.

"I'm not joking!" he said with another grin. "Both the good and the bad. Dunno why they'd bring the bad guys to life though. Seems like there's enough of them as it is." He shrugged his shoulders at Rose and tugged on her arm impatiently.

"The good guys need someone to fight, or they'll get bored." She poked the Doctor meaningfully in the side. He fell silent, a small smile on his face, content that Rose thought he was a good guy. They resumed walking down the street, and both Rose and the Doctor stared at everything with wide eyes and happy smiles.

"900 years of time and space and I've never even seriously thought about going to Vegas. This is actually kind of fun!" He pulled Rose over to one of the bars, but instead if buying alcohol he bought two sodas. At Rose's questioning smile, he frowned. "What? Did you want something else?"

"How 'd you know I like 7-up?"

The truth was, he just payed attention to Rose. He knew all of her little habits and facial expressions. He knew her routines and what foods she liked. He knew her favorite flower and her favorite color. It was Rose. And he just noticed. He didn't want her to know that though, so he quickly made up a story that fit with his observations. "Remember that time on Clorificathoporium when we went to that alien bar? That drink I ordered you was kinda like this."

Rose distinctly remembered not liking the purple sludgy drink, and thinking at the time that it tasted like liquid artichokes. But she just ignored the Doctor's strange behavior and reasoning. Aliens probably had different taste buds anyways.

She started sipping her bubbly soda as they walked past casinos and strange people. The music that filled the street was coming from a band farther down the street, and she and the Doctor walked towards it unconsciously.

"Hey! I know this song!" Rose said with a grin and started tapping her feet to the music. "What year is this?"

The Doctor frowned, and reached into the front pocket of his blue suit to pull out his psychic paper. He let go of Rose's hand and approached a slightly drunk stranger.

He flashed the paper and said, "John Smith, Security. Could you please tell me what year it is?"

"I'm not that drunk, mate!" The man protested in a slight British accent. He was probably a tourist, visiting America. "2015, of course. It's- May 15th, 9:07 pm. Anything else you need?"

"No, thank you." The Doctor flipped his psychic paper closed and slid it into his front pocket. He weaved his way through the crowd of people back to Rose.

"2015. How do you know this music when you live in 2007?"

"I bought a CD when we visited the 2016 Olympics," Rose replied with a shrug. "You'll like David Guetta."

Rose pulled the Doctor towards the small stage set up in the street where a small crowd of people were dancing. The music was fast and upbeat, which made Rose want to dance along.

"Come on, Doctor! We're in Vegas! Let's have a little fun!" She pulled him through the crowd by one hand, so that they were close to the stage.

Rose let go of the Doctor's hand and started swaying to the music. The Doctor quickly retreated to the fence closest to her, so he could keep an eye on her and still get out of dancing.

Rose had teased him enough about dancing in his ninth incarnation to last him the rest of his lifetimes, thank you very much.

He watched Rose dance through two songs, and smiled when he saw how much fun she was having. She had obviously lost herself in the music and was having a blast dancing by the stage. He almost wanted to join her. Almost.

He wasn't sure how Rose would respond to this Doctor's dancing compared to the old Doctor's dancing. He still didn't know if he could be considered good.

The song changed to a faster tempo. A drunk guy - over half the people here were drunk, the Doctor noted - had started dancing near Rose. He wasn't necessarily dancing _with_ Rose, just too close for the Doctor to be comfortable.

That was _his_ Rose.

Rose had started laughing at the guy's erratic dance moves, and he grinned back at her. He hadn't touched Rose, but the Doctor wanted to make sure he didn't get the chance to.

It felt like more than just protectiveness, the Doctor realized. He was burning with an emotion his previous self had experienced often - jealousy. The only difference was this Doctor knew Rose liked him back.

The Doctor removed his coat and threw it on the railing next to the stage. He set what was left of his fizzy soda on the ground. He straightened his suit, ran a hand through his hair, and adjusted his tie.

Time to dance.

He strode over to where Rose was dancing and tapped her on the shoulder. Bowing slightly and offering a wicked grin, he asked, "Care to dance?" He winked at her, which made her laugh with delight.

"I'd love to!"

The Doctor's smile never left his face as he took Rose's hand, and immediately had her spinning in a dramatic dance move. The drunk man was forgotten quickly as the Doctor did his best to impress her. Laughter erupted from her mouth as the Doctor spun her around to the music.

The people dancing realized that the couple knew what they were doing, and backed off to allow Rose and the Doctor room to properly dance.

"You've gotten better," Rose said with a smile. Her cheeks were flushed slightly from dancing, and her blonde hair was slightly out of place. It gave him the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear, but he didn't want to interrupt their dancing.

"Took a year's worth of dance lessons in three days," he admitted. His red tie came untucked as he spun away from Rose, which made him look more charming to her. "Wanted to be better than I was last time." The Doctor blushed, which made Rose giggle. She knew he had done it for her, so that they could have a moment like this together. Dancing with a handsome guy who actually knew what he was doing - every girl's dream. Especially if the guy had learned to dance just for her.

They spun away from each other again and got caught up in the music, laughing and enjoying themselves for a while before taking a step towards each other. They stayed close for a while, and somehow ended up dancing in each others arms.

"You're not bad yourself," the Doctor breathed into her ear when their bodies were close enough to be heard over the music.

Rose beamed at him. "I took Dance and Gymnastics classes until I was 14. Still haven't lost it, I suppose!" They were broken apart again by a flurry of footsteps, which had them breathless and laughing at the end. They danced like that for a long time, laughing and enjoying eachothers company.

"This is the most normal fun I've ever had!" the Doctor admitted, dropping Rose into a dramatic dip as the final song ended. "We should come here more often."

"It'd be better on Mars," Rose teased with a grin. He pulled her up from the dip and helped her gain her balance.

"Mars is boring," the Doctor replied in a serious tone. Rose started laughing again when he didn't understand her joke. She tugged on his loose tie playfully to lead him away from the crowd of people quickly filling in their spot.

"Wait! My coat!" He rushed over the the fence and grabbed his brown jacket, tucking it over his left arm before shoving his hand in his pocket. His other hand was grabbed by Rose's.

"Let's go then!" She pulled him away from the music, still smiling and flushed a bright shade of red from the exertion.

"What now?" asked the Doctor a little breathlessly. The activity had gotten his hearts pumping rather quickly too, but he wasn't as tired as Rose was.

"Got a watch?"

"I'm a Time Lord, Rose." He gave her pointed look. "You'd think I'd know what time it is."

"You'd _think_," she emphasized with a teasing smile. The Doctor loved that smile. He loved the way her tongue barely poked out from behind her teeth. She had been doing a lot of smiling today.

"Hey!" he said in a mock offended tone, "Don't insult me, Rose Tyler! What I meant was Time Lords always carry a watch. Makes Time Travel a bit less crazy."

Rose frowned at him."You have a watch? Why haven't you ever used it?"

"Uhh," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, searching for an explanation. "The watch only shows up in my pocket when-"

"-when you remember that you put it there." Rose grinned, cutting him off. "I don't need an explanation for when you forget something."

"My pocket's are bigger on the inside! It's not my fault that I forget what I put in them!" The Doctor frowned, which earned him a laugh from Rose. He let go of her hand to reach deep inside his coat pocket. He was elbow deep when he found it, and he got a few strange looks from bystanders. They soon forgot about him and returned to their drinks.

"A-ha! There she is!" the Doctor removed his arm from his coat pocket, pulling on a gold chain as he did so. On the other end if the chain was an elaborate gold pocket watch inscribed with Gallifreyan.

He popped open the lid, and smiled. "11:57. Almost midnight."

"Wait for three minutes. Can you do that, Doctor? Three minutes without running or dancing like a madman?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"I am a madman!" He teased back. "What do you expect?"

They stood there for a while, and Rose could tell that the Doctor was getting bored quickly. After one minute, his hand was drumming patterns on the back of hers. After two minutes, he was tapping his feet anxiously against the cement.

"Wow you really cannot sit still."

"Can't help it. Two hearts, twice the activity."

They were quiet for a few more seconds, and a slight breeze picked up. The Doctor wasn't bothered, but it caused Rose to huddle down inside her jacket.

"Here," he offered, handing over the coat slung over his arm. He helped Rose put on his coat, and couldn't help smiling. The coat almost brushed the ground on her. This Doctor might be skinny, but he was also tall. Rose just looked happy to have a coat on, despite it's massive size.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, and snuggled into the jacket. It smelled like the Doctor, like cinnamon and beaches and alien planets. It smelled like adventure. It smelled like home.

The lights of the casinos on the street started flicking off one by one, until the brightest source of light was the massive roof blocking them off from the sky. Music started blaring from the speakers, and the Doctor was delighted to hear "We Will Rock You" start to play.

"I always loved Queen. I met them once back in-"

"Shh!" Rose said, lightly smacking him on the shoulder. "I want to watch!"

Bright lights started dancing across the roof, matching the tune of the song. Rose stood entranced, eyes glued to the ceiling, leaning against the Doctor's right side. A massive grin played across her face as the song rang through the busy street.

The Doctor smiled down at her awed expression. She found beauty in everything, from alien planets to a simple light show on her home world. She was kind, and loving, and caring. She made traveling worth it for him. She made it fun.

They watched the light show until it was over, and then started walking arm-in-arm back towards the Tardis.

The couple got a few strange glances. The Doctor's blue suit and red trainers matched with Rose dressed in a giant coat that almost brushed the ground made an odd sight, but this was Vegas. People saw weirder every three feet they walked.

"I've decided I like random co-ordinates!" Rose claimed once the Tardis was in sight. She removed her arm from his to hold the Doctor's right hand.

"Needs more running involved," the Doctor teased.

"Were my dance moves not complex enough for you?" Rose challenged.

"Uhh, no! Most definitely did not say that! You're dance moves were far more superior to mine!" The Doctor hurried to shove the key into the Tardis lock. He did not want an angry Rose Tyler; she scared him four times more than an angry Jackie.

"You sure about that?" Rose continued, a twinkle in her eye that the Doctor finally noticed when he dare to look back at her. He gave her a small smile and winked.

"Yep! Because spins are _so_ much harder to execute than any number of dance moves."

"Was that sarcasm, Doctor?" Rose asked, shutting the Tardis door behind her. The Doctor bounded up the walkway to the center console and quickly ran to the opposite side.

"Nope. No sarcasm here!"

Rose smiled at him, taking off his heavy coat and flinging it onto the normal coral beam. He grinned at her from the other side of the console, and started flipping a few switches and levers.

"Where to next Rose? I know a planet with glittering giraffes, a spaceship made entirely of cookies, a world of highly intelligent unicorns - that's my personal favorite!" He grinned at her, and started tucking his tie back into his suit.

"I still want to meet Robert Downey Jr." Rose said with a grin. "But that fictional character planet sounds pretty great too."

The Doctor finished tucking his tie into his suit and ran to Rose's side of the console.

"Fictional characters it is!" He flung himself at his keyboard and dragged his monitor around to stare at the Gallifreyan lettering flashing on the screen. He glanced over his right shoulder to meet Rose's eyes.

"Ready, Rose?" Rose nodded, smiling and biting her lip. She always loved this part the best.

"Allons-y!" He flipped a switch and the Tardis took off with it's familiar groan, launching itself into the spinning Time Vortex.

There went the Doctor and Rose Tyler, traveling the universe together. Next stop: everywhere.

* * *

**I know; the ending is a little bit sudden and kind of strange. However, I just love the quote so much I had to put it in this fic! I altered it a little so that it would fit in better.**

**Please! Leave a Review! I'll give you an internet cookie of eternal friendship! :)**

**Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!**


End file.
